Archive:Team - HA Dual Hexpressure
This Build uses the pressure of dual Migraines as well as Burning, Taint, and Anti-Melee, to pressure opponents to certain fail, while maintaining a steady backline. Overview * / Shattering Assault * / Searing Flames * / Migraine * / Migraine * / Anti-Melee * / Tainted Warder * / RC Prot * / WoH Infuse Variants * / Shock Axe Shattering Assault prof=Assassin/Paragon CriticalStrikes=11+1+1 DaggerMastery=12+1 DeadlyArts=6Fox StrikeStrikeAssaultImpaleEyeRemedyof ConcentrationSignet/build Equipment * Vampiric, Zealous, Sundering, Ebon Daggers. * Armor with Survivor Insignias. Usage * Pick a target and strike with Golden Fox Strike - Wild Strike - Shattering Assault. * Use Impale to cause Deep Wound if necessary. * Keep up Critical Eye as it supplies you energy when making critical hits. * Use Assassin's Remedy as much as you can for self-condition removal. * Spam Song of Concentration whenever you can, and use it as well when the Ghostly Hero is capping an Altar. Variants * Replace Assassin's Remedy with Siphon Speed or Dash. Searing Flames prof=Elementalist/Monk FireMagic=12+1+1 EnergyStorage=10+1 HealingPrayers=8Flamesof Lesser EnergyHeatof RodgortDjinn's HasteAttunementPartySignet/build Equipment * High/Low equipment. * Additional equipments by personal preference. * Armor with Survivor Insignias Usage * Spam Searing Flames when energy permits. * Add in AoE damage with Searing Heat. * Keep up Flame Djinn's Haste for Relic Runs or when there are enough foes at close range. * Maintain Fire Attunement. * Use Mark of Rodgort as a cover hex and to spread burning. * Spam Heal Party to keep up party's health, use GoLE first. Migraine prof=Mesmer/Ritualist IllusionMagic=12+1+1 InspirationMagic=10+1 FastCasting=8+1MigraineFrustrationPhantasmReturnDrainSignetEnchantmentof My Flesh/build prof=Mesmer/Ritualist IllusionMagic=12+1+1 InspirationMagic=10+1 FastCasting=8+1MigraineFrustrationPhantasmReturnDrainSignetEnchantmentPact Signet/build Equipment * High/Low equipment. * Additional equipment by personal preference. * Armor with Insignias by preference. Usage * Pick a target each and keep up Migraine on it. * Cover it with Frustration and Conjure Phantasm. * Interrupt actions with Power Return, Power Drain and Leech Signet. * Strip important enchantments such as attunements with Inspired Enchantment. Anti-Melee prof=Necromancer/Elementalist Curses=12+1+1 SoulReaping=12+1 AirMagic=3Spiritof FailureHasteParasiteBondof Lesser EnergyDjinn's HasteSignet/build Equipment * High/Low equipment. * Additional equipment by personal preference. * Armor with Insignias by preference. Usage * Target physical targets and cast Spiteful Spirit, Price of Failure and Reckless Haste on the target. * Cover your hexes with parasitic. * Use Glyph of Lesser Energy to maintain your energy. * Insidious Parasite is an additional anti-melee hex. * Use Storm Djinn's Haste for relic running. Tainted Warder prof=Necromancer/Elementalist DeathMagic=12+1+1 SoulReaping=10+1 EarthMagic=8FleshFleshof the Profaneof Lesser EnergyAgainst MeleeAgainst FoesEarthSignet/build Equipment * High/Low equipment. * Additional equipment by personal preference. * Armor with Insignias by preference. Usage * Keep up Tainted Flesh on your party members. * Spread out Disease with Rotting Flesh. * Use Glyph of Lesser Energy to maintain your energy. * Defend party members with Wards. * Snare foes with Grasping Earth if needed. * Use Well of the Profane when someone is down. RC Prot prof=Monk/Mesmer ProtectionPrayers=12+1+1 HealingPrayers=9+1 DivineFavor=8+1 InspirationMagic=5Guardianof FortuneConditionof Healthof StabilityBondVeilChanneling/build Equipment * High/Low equipment. * Additional equipment by personal preference. * Armor with Insignias by preference. Usage * Keep the party alive with what you've got. WoH Infuse prof=Monk/Mesmer HealingPrayers=12+1+1 ProtectionPrayers=9+1 DivineFavor=8+1 InspirationMagic=5of HealingHealthKissspiritConditionsSpiritHexChanneling/build Equipment * High/Low equipment. * Additional equipment by personal preference. * Armor with Insignias by preference. Usage * Keep the party alive with what you've got. Variants Instead of Shattering Assault : Shock Axe prof=Warrior/Elementalist AxeMastery=12+1+1 Strength=12+1 AirMagic=3EviscerateStrikeChopShockStrikeFrenzyRushSignet/build Team - HA Dual Hexpressure